my one wish
by LivelikeitsAnanime13
Summary: Nanami is a nice girl with a bad past, see is in the care if the GoM after being beaten by her older brother. OCx GoM, OCx Akashi, OCx Kuroko, OCx Aomine, OC x Kise warning: Talks about abuse and uses strong langaue
1. Chapter 1

I lay on my bed, in my dark room. My stomach is killing me, I'm so hungry when did I last eat something? A week? Two/ I don't know any more. I pull the thin blanket around myself tighter trying to give myself some, if any, comfort. I hear a distinctive click of my door unlocking my body stiffens at the sound of it slamming open

"Nanami!" My brother yells I whimper as he stomps his way over to me he pulls me up by my hair smirking " Did you learn your lesson yet?" I don't say a word. I'm not five, I don't need to be locked my room, I'm not dog, I shouldn't be keep in a kenal, I scream in my head, leave me alone! I'm thrown to the ground as my shoulder slams into it I yelp.

"Got some nerve don't you?"he growls I whimper a hard kick lands in my ribs I gasp "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He yells I feel tears in my eyes

"I-It hurts" I whisper four of my ribs must be broken, it hurts to breath.

"oh? Dose it now? Don't worry, I'll make it hurt a lot more for you" He smirks sadistically I whimper he stomps his foot down onto my temple I scream he laughs like a mad man beating on me. I want to die, just let me die now, or at lest take mercy on my and let me pass out I plead in my mind, but life is cruel and unconsciousness never comes. After a while my body goes numb from the pain. he sighs grabbing a handful of my hair dragging me out of my room and throwing me down the stairs I scream in pain curling at the bottom of them. Please just make him stop, I'm begging you, somebody, anybody, find me, save me! Of course I know no one care's or will help me. He walks down the stairs I flinch at every step as he get closer to me. I see a glint, I look up a bit in his hand his favourite pocket knife, my eye's widen. He smirks kneeling beside me digging it into my thigh I scream he drags it down blood pouring out of the gash he slices across my face and arms before he stands up

"Nanami, why don't we see how long you'll last in a blizzard?" He asks dragging me to the door throwing me out into the snow filled yard I wince at the cold causing a white-hot pain in my arm. He shuts the door, leaving me in the snow in nothing but a large tea-shirt and shorts. I force myself to stand. It's freezing cold. I shiver violently, I've never shook so hard I could hear my teeth chatter till now. I stand up not putting presser on my injured leg I look around, It really is a blizzard. I can't last out here for long, I limp out of the yard. I can't see a thing, it's nothing but white out here. Where am I walking? Where will I go anyway? He'll find me again. I stumble my feet stinging from the cold. I force myself to stand. I need to get inside fast. I grit my teeth walking through the snow till I see a light I walk towards it faster. A studium, This will have to do, I need to be inside I fall down again my fingers are numb along with my toes. My body doesn't want to move, I'm so close, but my body won't move.

"Nanami?! Where are you? I'll end your miserable life...~"My brothers voice rings in my ears I look over my shoulder seeing his dark figure in the snow I have a new rush of energy I force myself to stand screaming at the pain in my leg And running the best I can into the building, no one's here. I can hear a game going on. I run down the hall the best I can I look around. I need to hide! but where!? I see a door I run over pushing it open and hiding in the corner behind a few lockers.

(Nanami's position= wall | nanami | Locker)

"Nanami-chan...Where are you? It's not nice to hide from you beloved Onii-chan~" He calls his voice sickening sweet, he's using the name I called him before our parents died. I hug my knee's. Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me, Please don't find me. I plead silently, If he finds me I'm as good as dead. The footsteps stop right outside the door. I hug my knee's tighter as if they will save me from his. The door knob turns, This is it, the end of me, My tomb stone will say ' here lie's Nanami Himeoko, died because her brothers a psychopath and she sucks at hiding'. I feel tears run down my cheeks.

"What are you doing?" A voice asks muffled by the door

"O-Oh, I'm just looking for my little sister she might be hiding in here" my brother stutters shocked

"Really? I'll check you wait here"the voice says

{{ hee hee hee, sudden P.O.V change! Akashi's P.O.V}}

This guy has to be a second year in high school but something about him makes me not trust him. He nods to me I open the door sticking my head in looking around I see a girl hiding, my eye's widen her long snow-white hair has spots of blood on it. Her hands tightly wrapped around her knee's she looks so helpless. I close the door Looking at the sliver haired boy

"No one's in their" I say he narrows his eyes at me

"Really are you sure? she's about this tall with long silver hair and gree-" He starts describing her I lose my patience

"I said no one was in their now leave" He backs up a bit before muttering a few swears and running off. That girl was hurt severely, I take a deep breath opening the door once more walking in flicking on the whispers I walk over to her

"He's gone" I look down on her she shakes her head no answer I notice the blood dripping down her leg and arms as well as from her cheek. I kneel beside her. She whimpers

"Look at me, whats your name?' she opens her eye's big pools of an emerald green colour filled with fear and pain. It troubles me.

"Nanami, Nanami Himeoko" She whispers

"Good, now why are you hiding?" I ask no answer her eyelids droop before she falls forward unconscious my eye's widen as she falls onto me the door open

"That was awesome Aominecchi! I wish I could do that!" Ryota calls they walk in and look over at me and freeze

"Well don't just stand their help me!" I yell they run over to her helping me lift her up we carry her out to the front We see my limo I run over hopping inside

"Where to young master?" the drive asks

"My apartment"

"Right away sir" he drive all the way there in record time I watch the girl in my arm sleep she looks like she's in pain she groans when I get out of the limo. I'm sorry Nanami, just wait. Why am I doing this? I should take her to the hospital but my gut tells me that boy is there and my guts never lied to me before. I take out my key opening the door laying the smaller girl on the couch. She whimper when I set her down after a few minuet Tetsuya and the others get here. They look at the girl on the couch.

"Who is she Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya asks I look at her

"I know her name's Nanami Himeoko, that's about it" I stare at her, I don't even know why I brought her here. I felt like I had to

"you just brought a random injured girl to your house!?" Aomine yell's I glare at him he jumps

"seriously Aka-chin should you have brought her here?"

"What else was I suppose to do!?" I yell he looks shocked " Some guy was looking for her and she was hiding she was terrified!"

"Really?"

"Yeah I think he might have been her brother, but the way he sounded, I just didn't trust him" I look at her, who are you Nanami?

"Saksuki, can you bandage her up? We'll leave" She nods we walk out of the room

{{Back to Nanami's P.O.V!}}

I whimper my back hurts, my arms to. I open my eye's a couch, is a room, a room I don't know. Well this is great! note the sarcasm... I look down I have bandages covering my chest it's tight and won't fall. Who ever did this, knew what they were doing. I look around seeing a girl watching me intently.

"Himeoko-san, I'm Momoi Saksuki" she says I whimper at my back

"My back hurts" I whisper

"I bet it would, It looked like you we're thrown down the stairs" She whispers. Ha! I was thrown down the stairs! she try to touch me but I jerk away she looks sad. I hold my hand away from her

"Oi, Saksuki, are you done yet?" A voice rings out as some boys walk in shocked to see me awake and sitting up. One is the red-head from the stadium I whimper. When he reaches out to me I flinch away he looks shocked

"D-Don't touch me" I whisper, Please, I won't do anything wrong, just don't touch me. I'm begging you.

"Himeoko-san, will you tell me why you were hiding from that boy?" He asks I stay quite, you can't know. I don't know you.


	2. Chapter 2

I stay quit before standing up. I stand up picking up my shirt I pull it on wincing as it hits my back I walk over to the door the boy grabs my hand

"Where are you going?" He asks I glare at him pulling my wrist away

"Home" I open the door he slams it shut his hand my head

"You not going out like that" He told me

"Yes I am"

"No you're not!" I glare at him he glares back I push him away opening the door he walks out after me grabbing my shoulder yanking me back I spin facing him

"What's your problem!?" I yell

"It's blizzerding outside! you can't go out like that!"

"Your not the boss of me!"

"I'm absolute! when you defied me you'll regret it!" He threatens

"What the hell are you my boyfriend!?" I yell hitting his hand away running he follows me he's almost as fast as me I jump a railing down the stairs. I get outside I run till I'm at a park and he tackles me I yelp at my back hitting the snow sending a shock of pain through me. He's pinning me in nothing but a muscle shirt and basketball shorts breathing hard I can feel his breath on his on my face I push on his chest he stands up in the middle of a blizzard he chased me all the way out here. I get off my back trying not to scream at the pain my back hurts really bad he grabs my wrist pulling me up and throwing me over his shoulder I scream and pound on his back. He stays quite After a few minuets I'm back pouting on the couch

"Well I know you can talk, spill" He crosses his arms

"your annoying" I mutter

" You could be a little grateful you know!" He yells "I could have told him where you were you where hiding!" I look down my bangs covering my eyes

"I know that..." I whisper " I get that! I'm not stupid! But I never asked you to help me!" I yell, that's a lie, I did, just not out loud " Your acting like some knight in shining armor, who just saved a damsel in distress, but I didn't need your help!" I need your help! " Now your acting like I owe you some explanation!" I do " What give's you the right to suddenly but into my life!? Your not me father! Your not even my friend! Your just some random person, I don't even know your fucking name!" So tell me "Why do I have to tell you something that was none of your business to start with!" He's stunned at my sudden outburst " You're an idiot!" No I am! " You could have told him so why didn't you!?" I want to know "Your stupid!" NO! I couldn't stop myself. I yelled every Vial thing I could think of. It was like someone had uncovered all the hate and pain I had pushed down over the last two years. I had finally snapped and it was at the one person who had helped me. I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. All my pain,anger and hurt laced together into a knife that keep slashing out at the one person who dared to care about me. I Just kept screaming at him, my words meant to hurt, to destroy, to kill every kind thing in him, to make him just as hurt as me, to destroy him down to my level. He just stood there his eyes hidden by his blood-red bangs hiding his blood-red eyes. I just scream at him, I wanted to know, why he helped me, but my mind was to clouded with the pain and hate that was never meant for this boy to ask. After I was done I just stood there glaring him my eyes filled with hate, he raised his hand and for a moment I thought he was going to hit me, but he just put his hand on my shoulder

"Do you feel better now?" He asks I was shocked he was completely unaffected by my hateful words. He was like ice, hard, cold, but ice is clear and his eye's said the truth. My words had cut, they hit their mark he was filled with pain,hurt and sadness just like me, I hadn't caused all of it I could tell that much, in fact only a small amount. I clench my jaw tightly. Not saying a word

" I..." I tail off this is embarrassing " Un-huh" I look to the side everyone blushes except the read head he smirks

"My name is Akashi Seijour I'm fifteen years old, I attended Teiko Middle school, hajimamustia" He bows I blink

"Teiko? I go to Teiko..." I furrow my brows together " Or well I was supposed to..."

"You go to teiko?" He asks

"Well I was supposed to transfer three weeks ago, but, well, shit happens" I shrug they sweatdrop I walk over to the large window its gotten worse outside, maybe staying here till the blizzards over isn't so bad...NO! Nanami! What are you thinking!? You can't stay here! but it's warm, and, I sniff the air, it smells like vanilla, I love vanilla...STOP BEING SUCKED IN BY SMELL! Though it is warm I haven't stayed in a warm place for a long time... I can't denied that...so it's settled after the blizzards over I'm out of here. I turn around, the red-head smirks

"Your going to stay till the blizzards over write?" He asks I look to the side blushing

"Well, I'm not going to get anywhere in this weather, so I might as well..." I lie smoothly like I wasn't going to ask if I could

"You going to tell us why you were hiding?" He asks I cross my arms shaking my head he sighs " I'll find out one way or another, I'll show you to the guest room. He walks down a hall I run behind him he points to a door I nod running over and opening it I go rigged.

"what's this?" I ask he blinks walking over his jaw drops

"DAIKI GET YOUR FUCKING PORN OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" He yells I flinch slightly a boy with dark blue hair sits up from on side of the bed looking over

"huh?" He asks then notices the fuming red-head, he quickly gathers all the books before running out pf the room I slam the door on akashi before locking it from the inside. I slide my back down the door. Why did I say those things? He was kind to me, but, why? His eye's where sad but I never caused it. I stand up. What ever this bed is huge! I run over pulling the heavy comforter over my head it's warm I feel myself slowly drift off into the warmth.

* * *

whats that smell? I open my eyes |I walk over to the door opening it a bit. I look down a plate of food. Huh? Eh not just Oh yeah I locked the door...I pick up the note

'You suck at lying,your hunger, hears some food, eat all of it or else - akashi' I feel an anger mark rise above my head but it smells so good I look side to side be for opening the door and reaching for the food I slam the door shut eating hungry. It's amazing I open the door a bit before Putting the tray back out.

"Your really stupid!" A voice call I jump back hitting my head on the door frame |I grab my head

"Itta!" I whisper I must have it my head when he threw me down the stairs. I look up seeing the dark blued haired boy talking to the blond

"That's mean Aominecchi!" The blond complains They never saw me? What are they talking about? SUPER SNEAKY NINJA MODE ACTIVATE! I peek out from behind a door

"but you have to admit it's odd for Akashi to care about others. Just what is his deal with that girl?" I peek more they're talking about me! .CLOSELY!

"You have to admit she is really cute though!" The blond laughs I feel my cheeks heat up, cute? I"m cute? NANAMI! NOW NOT THE TIME TO BE BASHFUL! I yell in my head the blue headed boy get a pervert look on his face

"And her boobs are huge! hee hee hee..." He trails off drooling I ( Namami's Face = (O/O) to ): ) Perv!

"What are you doing?" A voice whispers behind me I jump so high I hit my head on the door I kneel

"ITTA!" I yell Holding my head with tears in the corner of my eye's the boys look over and blush

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you..." the voice says I look up seeing the light blue haired boy he holds out his hand to me I hit it away

" I don;t need your help" I stand up

"Kurokocchi!?" the blond jumps " D-Did you just hear that conversation"

"I think yo u should be more concerned that she heard it" He points to me

"Che, whatever" I turn around slamming my door. My heart is beating against my chest threatening to jump straight out. I walk to the window leaning my head against the glass is so cold. It's almost completely white outside. I leave when the snow stops. I look around the room seeing a full body mirror bandage's covering every injuries. I walk to the bed lying down i stare at the clock that keeps on ticking till its past two in the morning. when theirs a knock and the door opens

"Himeoko-san?" A voice whispers I look over a girl with pink hair and a pillow

"Hm?" I ask

"M-My name is Momoi Satsuki, hiajimastia!" She's nervous? Why?

"Nice to meet you. I push myself up onto my elbow " Do you need something?"

"W-Well, you see, I had a bad dream but I don't want to wake up the boys if I woke up Akashi he'd tear my had off, so, umm, can, I-I, umm,-" She stutters

"You want to sleep here?" I smile a bit as she bobs her head, I mean its okay I'm problem thirty time stronger than this girl I mover over patting the bed she shut the door walking over

"Sorry.." She trails off I smile

"NO, it's fine, I use to do the same to my mom..." I trail off. Mom...Where'd you go? she notices the look on my face

"Is you mom...dead?" She asks I shake my head

"No, she just up and disappeared on day, I don't know where she is, but she left a note, stating that she was sorry that she couldn't be the mom we needed." I look at the ceiling, I feel like I can trust this girl. Maybe I'll tell her.

"And, your dad?" She asks I look down at her she looms like a little kid

" You see I had a twin sister when I was young but when we where playing at the river she feel in...three days later they found her body. After that, my dad killed himself" I tel her. shee has tears in her eyes

"That's so sad, I"m sorry Himeoko-san!" She apologizes I shake my head

"look, I need to get his off my chest, can I tell you what happened?" I ask my bangs covering my eye's

"A-Ah, sure"

"well.."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! sorry guys I love this type of stuff!

Nanami:Do I really have to read this crap!?

Momoi: That's mean Himeoko-san! Author-San worked really hard!

Me: THANK YOU!

Akashi: Make me a coffee

Me: NO!

Akashi: *snips scissors* What did you say?

Me: Ahh ha ha, Right away, Kise-kun, handle the disclaimer please! *runs off*

Kise: Author-San does not own KnB and only own her own characters

Akashi: Hurry up with the coffee!

Me: I AM!


End file.
